magifandomcom-20200222-history
Titus Alexius
Titus Alexius (ティトス・アレキウス, Titosu.Arekiusu) is a High Class Magician of Magnostadt. He is from the Reim Empire, and he was the subordinate of the Reim Empire Magi, Scheherazade. Appearance Titus appears as a young and blonde boy. He has short hair with two little braids. His appearance is amazingly similar to that of the Magi, Scheherazade; for his fringe hairstyle, the shape of his eyes, the mole under his left eye and his earring on his left ear, that resembles grapes, are like the ones Scheherazade wears. He was mistaken for a girl by Aladdin because of his high voice and his big bottom. He carries a fencing sword as his wand, so it is also possible that might be a swordsman. Personality Titus is quite proud and boastful, due to his lineage being the leader of Reim's senate, saying he has never lost a Magic battle yet. He is also ruthless in battle, but calm enough to correctly counter magic attacks against Aladdin. Titus only acts nice to people who follow under him, or are at the same level as him. Even though he seems calm, he can easily be surprised by people and is quick to decide to harm someone after being disrespected. He is quite childish, as he is impressed by simple things like a child just being exposed to the world. History Titus is a clone of Scheherazade made with her magic.Night 165 She told him that he was her and she was him, and that soon she would set Titus free in the world outside for the sake of the Reim Empire. Titus can live in the “world outside” only for a tenth of the time she poured magic on him. For 14 years, Titus continued to hear about the “world outside” while his consciousness was in the darkness. For all that time he continued to yearn for the bright “world outside” which he knew about only because of the things he heard. Plot Magnostadt Arc Titus is announced to be the top student of the year. He heads to the platform, where he notices Aladdin. After the ceremony ends, he heads to the students dorm where his followers causes a ruckus. He then notices Aladdin and approaches him. He tells Aladdin that he wants to be friends with him and extends his hand. Aladdin suddenly gropes Titus, whom he thought was a woman. Titus gets mad and decides to kill him.Night 149, Page 17 He then tries to attack Aladdin but Mogamett shows up and stops him. He also bows to him, like most of the students. He and Aladdin are then told that they will be engaging in the real battle exam. He is also told what the exam is and what it is for. The next day, Titus engages Aladdin in the exam. He easily blocks Aladdin attack with defensive ones of the opposite element. He then asks Aladdin if that is all he had. He is then shocked when Aladdin uses Ugo. He is then easily pushed back when Aladdin uses Ugo to attack him. Titus then uses Destruction to destroy Ugo before his Borg is destroyed. He then launched another one but it misses. Titus's Borg is then destroyed when Aladdin counters using Hadika Hadeka. He is also shocked to learn that Aladdin is using martial arts. He then cuts Aladdin bandages while Aladdin cuts his sleeve. He then notices that Aladdin has a crystal on his arm like him. He then covers it and continues to fight but Matal stops the fight. He is then told what his strong point is and that Matal will recommend them both. He then tries to leave but Aladdin stops him and ask him a few questions. Titus then shakes Aladdin hand but tries to kill him with Destruction. When Matal deflects the attack, Titus has a worried look on his face. He is then imprisoned for the night. Later that night, he is talking to Scheherazade through the crystals in his arms who told him to calm down and that he need to carry out his duty to protect the Reim Empire. He then goes to Aladdin's room and talks to him. He then asks Aladdin if his injuries are alright and apologizes to him. He then asks if Aladdin is the subordinate of either Yunan or Judar. He also reveals that he is the subordinate of Scheherazade and that he is on a mission. He then asks Aladdin to tell him who he is. When Aladdin tells him who he is, Titus reveals some information about Sindria and to not get in his way. When proposed that they work together, Titus doesn't say anything and leaves. The next day, Titus join Aladdin and Sphintus when they go to the city. When Sphintus asks why he is their, he tells him that he and Aladdin made a promise to complete their missions. He then gets excited and says that they have to do their best for their masters. They then head into the city. When they get into the city, Tutus points out some magic tools. They then fly around and explores the city. After exploring they talk about why they use magic tools in the city, which Titus says that only the higher ups would now about it. He then notices a cat and gets excited. He looks around the city and gets excited about the normal people living their lives. Later on back at the dorm, Titus tells Scheherazade about the people he saw. Scheherazade tell him to stay focus and to complete his mission as soon as possible. Titus agrees and has a weird look on his face afterwards. He then heads to Aladdin's room to wake him up. He tell Aladdin that they should go to the 5th district. Sphintus asks Titus why they are at the 1st district and how to they get in. Titus tells Sphintus that they can find the location of the 5th district in the 1st district library their and that they will use light magic to disguise themselves as teachers. When they can't pass the barrier, and a teacher who was with Myers comes. Sphintus then steps in by using Yoah Reg to put them to sleep, which Titus wonders what he did. He is shocked when Sphintus tells them that it's just healing magic. Titus then uses the silver accessory to pass through the barrier. They get into the reference room. When Aladdin finds a blue print of the academy city, they can't find the 5th district. When they find out how many people are in the city, Titus points out how much are in each district. He is shocked along with Aladdin and Sphintus that they are 200,000 people in the 5th district. He then wonders why they have put 200,000 people there. Aladdin then finds the location of the 5th district and heads out there. While heading to the 5th district Sphintus asks for what reason are that many people there, which Titus says that they will know when they see it with their eyes. When they reach the 5th district, Titus is shocked along with Aladdin and Sphintus to see a large city. They then head to the city to look around while still in disguised. Later their disguises dissolve. Sphintus then asks Titus if he casts the spell correctly but Titus says that he doesn't know what is going on. He also notice that magoi is leaking out little by little. Titus then notices that magoi is leaking out from everyone. When they find a collapsed girl, they bring her to a build where he puts a certain of magoi around her to protect her. When the girl thanks him, he tells her that it was nothing. Titus remains silent as someone tells them about the 5th district. He then helps out the Marga some more and talks to her. Titus then asks if she likes books which she says yes to. When she reveals that she wants to go to the outside world, Titus asks her what she wants to do outside. She tells him that she wants to see the normal city, which he tells her that that is good. When he suggest that he teach her the characters, Marga declines saying that she won't live long enough to become a scholar. He then decides to take her to outside city. When the citizens try to stop him, he suggests that he takes them too. When the patrol comes, he quickly hide along with Aladdin and Sphintus. When Marga is thrown into the hole, He jumps in and saves her. He then out a magic barrier around her and gives her to the citizens. He then stares down Doron. When then launches an attack at the ceiling, and says that is going to breaks the ceiling and open a path to the outside. Titus is then attacked by Doron and heavily injured. He is then healed by Sphintus. Doron then tells them if they are will to make an enemy of them, which Titus says that they plan to defeat them and open a path to the surface. He then tells Aladdin that he came here to purify the darkness from the country like him. Titus's losing consciousness when professor Myers appears and save them from Doron. The following day, Titus, Aladdin and Sphintus attend to an "Ideology Reformation" lecture. Sphintus says that Mogamett has given permission to them to go to the 5th Level District when they please because Titus wants to see Marga again. Then, the teachers appear and, by the general surprise, also Mogamett appears and talks about the differences of magicians and goi, and projects his memories with Clairvoyance Magic. After Mogamett's explanation, the chancellor asks to the trio what they saw underground. Quickly, Titus says that they saw 200.000 oppressed people. Mogamett contradicts him, and adds that Goi are just livestock, no different from animals. Mogamett continues, saying that magicians should be the ones who guide the world, and not the goi. After the lesson all students are shocked. The following day, they attend to the second "Ideology Reformation" lecture. Mogamett shows more memories, in where the goi succumbs to their own greed. Mogamett focuses in the former Musta'sim Kingdom, and shows the end of its monarchy, showing Isaac's death, which Aladdin recognizes. Titus faces Mogamett, and says Mogamett himself used magic in order to usurp the country because he wanted to become king. Mogamett calmly contradicts him, and says that he didn't become king, only the Chancellor of the Academy, and adds that he obtained the support of the people. Titus replicates that the people in the 5th district spend everyday underground in an empty existence, and explains Marga's case, a child who won't be able to live long. Then Mogamett suggests to let Marga go outside. Titus is surprised, and then the Chancellor adds that in the 5th district there are several hundreds of young people like her, and asks Titus what would he do with them, saying that Titus is only doing this for self-satisfaction, which shocks the boy. Titus isn't able to answer, but Aladdin helps him, saying to Mogamett that is ideology's wrong. Mogamett insists that now goi live a lot better than in the past, by Titus and Aladdin's outrage. When the First Kodor students go to the 5th district, Aladdin sees Titus sad, and asks what's wrong. Titus says that it could be that he just wanted to help Marga because of his personal circumstances. Then, Mogamett approaches them and asks them to guide him to where Marga is, and says that if Titus wants so, Marga can live with him. Titus gets angry, and says if now Mogamett feels pity for Marga, after having despised the goi so much. Mogamett denies, and says that he feels pity for Titus, because he has noticed that Titus is carrying a shadow. Mogamett grabs Titus arm and says that he knows that Titus is Scheherazade's subordinate, much for Titus' surprise. Chapter 162, Page 4. Aladdin calms Titus, and says that Mogamett also knows about him and Yamraiha. Mogamett explains that both Scheherazade and Yamraiha are exceptional magicians but they are fighting alone in foreign countries, because those countries are relying on them and they'll have to be the sacrifices. Mogamett adds he wants to create a country in where not only supports the magicians scattered around the world, but is also a country where they can live happily. His speech touch both Aladdin and Titus. They arrive to where Marga is, and Titus decides taking her with him. In the outside, Marga's very excited and thanks Titus, who's very happy. In class, only Titus and Aladdin have more then one recommendation. Titus chooses the Zemi of "Magic item production". At night, Titus is talking with Scheherazade about a possible relationship between Magnostadt and Al-Thamen, even though he doesn't know anything about the organization, when Marga appears. Scheherazade notices her, and when Titus explains what happened with him and Marga, Scheherazade isn't glad at all, and says to him that she still haven't forgiven him for what happened to the 5th district. She reminds him that he has only a little time left. Marga is peacefully sleeping, but some time later, she starts coughing so Titus comes to her side. She demands that he told her if she became a burden. She then continues saying that Titus brought her there and showed her amazing things, which made Marga happy. She doesn't know if she could see other things like that as well, but Titus promises her to be with her forever. When he goes to bed too, he isn't able to sleep. Titus's present when the magicians heal Marga. At night, he contacts with the Great Priest again, and tells her Magnostadt is manufacturing magic items, by copying for a real Dungeon items. Titus explains that, even if the way Magnostadt obtained them is not clear, it happened about 12 years ago. He adds that, however, the magic item production was already around two to three years ago, that is the period when Reim Empire started to confiscate magic items from thieves. And also says the items Scheherazade showed to Titus and the items Magnostadt has, have the same shape. Scheherazade orders Titus to search for other positive proofs about the matter, and says that when the investigation is finished, Titus role will end too. When Titus says that he's left in a shock state. Scheherazade tries to comfort him and asks Titus if there's something more he wants to tell her, but Titus smiles and denies. The following day, Marga and Sphintus are competing in a game, and Aladdin and Titus watch, but Titus is absent-minded. The four spend a day together, but Titus doesn't seem really happy, and observes them. When the others begin to make plans for the future he remains silent and smiling. Overnight, Marga thanks and confesses to him, and asks him to wait for her until she grows up. Titus promises her that he will wait Marga. Then, he goes to where Mogamett is and, in tears, says to him he doesn't want to die yet.Chapter 164, Pages 18-19 Mogamett is worried, and asks Titus if he's affected by some kind of illness just like Marga, and he answers that he isn't even a human. Titus says he's a puppet created by Scheherazade with magic, he's her clone. He explains his story, and asks why was he born in this world. He says he hates himself and he's unworthy, and begins to fall into depravity. Mogamett tries to calm him, but Titus isn't listening. Then, Scheherazade, who has sensed a disturbance with Titus' Rukh, she takes control of his body and has a talk with Mogamett. Mogamett says he won't abandon Titus, and expels Scheherazade from his body. When Magnostadt is preparing for war, Titus feels guilty and apologizes, but the other magicians comfort him, and say they won't forsake him. When Mogamett asks Titus about what is he so afraid, Titus answers of the Scheherazade's King Candidates, Mu Alexius, prince Nerva Julius Caluades and the Reim army's supreme commander, Ignatius Alexius. War Arc Before the war begins Titus becomes a Magnostadt's High-Class magician, and says he can't communicate with Reim Empire anymore, because his magic tool has been deactivated. Aladdin asks him if he's going to fight against Reim and Scheherazade, and Titus becomes angry, saying that now he's sure Aladdin scorns him. Titus says he'll never be as Aladdin, and breaks down. Aladdin and Sphintus comfort him. Titus shows himself in the battlefield after the Fanalis Corps appear and destroy Magnostadt's weapon. Mu's searching him, and when he sees Titus orders him to return to Reim. Titus refuses and attacks Mu, and says that, even If he lived only a year he became an independent human. Titus says that he won't lose, but Mu devastates him with a speech, saying that Titus is anti-natural, and a life that shouldn't have been born in the world. Chapter 171, Pages 8-13 When Mu approaches Titus to pick him up, Aladdin appears and separates Mu from Titus, and says that Titus is their friend, and that their friends don't care about such things. Then, the other magicians appear and surround the Fanalis. When the Fanalis are waterlogged by magicians' magic, Titus is sure that only with water they won't be able to stop Mu and his men. Titus is amazed when Aladdin releases his Magi powers, and says that he's really a Magi. When Scheherazade appears in the battlefield he's shocked. When Scheherazade, Alibaba, Aladdin and Titus goes to neutral territory to talk, Titus sits next to the Great Priest. When Alibaba and Aladdin start talking casually and making jokes he's worried, and tells them to stop before Scheherazade gets angry, but he's surprised when he sees Scheherazade smiling happily, and thinks that he never saw her smiling. He's surprised when Scheherazade says she's also a clone of real Scheherazade. After their talk, Scheherazade takes him apart, and says he can go with them. Scheherazade explains Alibaba resembles a lot of her first King Candidate, and Titus listens to her story hesitant. When she says she considers Titus and Reim their own children he looks surprised, and is very shocked when Scheherazade apologizes to him. He says he's the one who betrayed her, and that she was like a mother to him. He's stunned when Scheherazade says they don't have much time left because real Scheherazade's about to die. Titus decides to return to Marga's side with a full approbate of Scheherazade who wants him to spend his remaining days in peace. He apologizes to Aladdin for this saying he would like to go together with him to fight against the threat sleeping in Magnostadt, the Kou Empire or even to stay together with Scheherazade to protect Reim’s fleet. As he's currently unable to decide, he wants a time to think about it. Aladdin reassures him he understands and adds that he will wait for him if he desired to use his powers to help them. Abilities Titos - Magi Subordinate.png|Magi Subordinate Titos' Bolg.png|Borg Sharrl.png|Sharrar Asfal.png|Asfal Titos' Ice Magic.png|Ice Magic Magic : Titus can counterbalance his Magic with a Magic of the opposite element and of the same scale. He is able to counterbalance most of Aladdin's attacks. Borg : It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Magic Tools Eye of the Rukh : Titus has oval-shaped ones implanted into his arms. He uses them to secretly talk to Scheherazade. Wand : Titus uses a Wand to fight firing Magoi as well as Magic. It is shaped like a fencing sword so he might also be a swordsman. Gravity Magic : He is capable of using gravity magic to defy the gravity of the Earth to float or fly at great speeds. Water Magic *Sharrar (Steam Wall) : This magic is a defensive type magic that creates a wall of mist or steam capable of diffusing light and light related magic attacks. Wind Magic *'Asfal' (Air Wall) : This is similar to Sharaah Ru, except it creates a wall of air that diffuses lightning related magic attacks. Ice Magic : Titus used an Ice Magic that was another defensive type, it creates larges spikes of ice surrounding him similar to a barrier of considerable radius that diffuses or defends against heat and flame related magic attacks. Aberrant Magic *'Destruction' (Great Flash) : Titus combines Water, Heat, and Strength Magic. It sets free in an instant the stream that was shrank by an high pressure and explodes. It needs at least a combination 180 ceremonial orders to be realized. Light Magic : He is capable of using Light Magic. Titus can use Light Magic to cast an illusion on himself and others to appear as other people. Battles/Events Relationships Scheherazade Titus is the clone and subordinate of Scheherazade. In a recent chapter, he stated Scheherazade was like a mother to him. Aladdin Titus was originally wanted to be friend with Aladdin but began to hate him when Aladdin groped him. After Aladdin had revealed that he is a Magi and is also on a mission, Titus has started to see him an ally and became friendlier to him. Sphintus Titus sees Sphintus as Aladdin's follower. Titus doesn't see Sphintus as useful but was shocked when Sphintus used healing magic to put some guards to sleep. Marga Titus had helped her when she was collapse on the ground in the 5th district. He has then formed a bond with her. Trivia *Titus is the first shown Magi Subordinate. *Titus has the same last name as Mu Alexius, Muron Alexius and Ignatius Alexius, who are other people from the Reim Empire. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy Category:Reim Empire